The Power of Belief
by RithmaticRitin
Summary: Drabbles and one-shots, might evolve into some sort of series thing. Ever noticed that Jack hadn't had any believers, yet was powerful enough to take on Pitch, yet the other Guardians were virtually powerless without believers? This is when the Guardians notice this for themselves... and find out other things about Jack that they didn't know. (T for possible language and paranoia.)
1. The Power Belief Bestows

**Sorry about not updating _A Potion Master's Observance_, but I've been on some major writer's block for that. So I was going through some Rise of the Guardians stuff and started thinking about this. I'm gonna continuously update whenever I feel like it and we'll see where this goes.**

**Here we goes!**

* * *

It had been a a while since the defeat of Pitch, and it was well into autumn. It was during one of the now monthly Guardian meetings that North's mind had decided to ponder something.

When all the children of the world had started to stop believing, they had all become greatly weakened.

Everyone but Jack.

And, now that he thought about it, up until the Pitch catastrophe, Jack hadn't had any believers at ALL. Yet he had still had the energy in order to use his powers, as was proved by "The Blizzard of '68".

So just how powerful could Jack become? He had defeated the Boogieman, who was almost at the height of his power, with a scarce 7 believers. Even without any believers, Jack had been able to stand up to Pitch, all by himself.

North gazed at the white-haired teen that was currently flying through the air laughing without care, as he stayed out of reach of the adoring mini-fairies. At that moment, he knew that, behind the youthful look, the carefree laughter and joyous smile, Jack was one of the most powerful beings he had ever been in the presence of.

He shuddered lightly inwardly at the thought. North was truly grateful that Jack was fighting on their side.

* * *

**Ugh, probably the shortest thing I'll ever write... hopefully.**


	2. The Pain of Disbelief -Part I-

**Being sick sucks. Especially when you miss a bunch of tests at school. not that I don't like missing school, but then you have to bother with making it up and stuff... ugh, annoying.**

**Anyway, TADA, another half-cooked cocamimi drabble thing. Don't worry, there's gonna be a sequel to it. Maybe even a series. Dunno, but don't expect consistent updates. And I still have the biggest writer's block ever on my other story, AND IMMA SORRY!**

**I'll try and get my inspiration back for it soon. *pulls out club* Here I come!**

* * *

"I jus' can't believe tha' these gumbys don't celebrate Easter! What in the bloody 'ell's wrong with 'em?!"

Bunny was having a rant with himself while walking around a small Japanese village, one that happened to not celebrate Easter, and therefore, not believe in the Easter Bunny. Also making him invisible to them. Why he had come here, he couldn't quite remember, for he had been sidetracked when a small girl of 5 had looked _**right through him**_.

_'Not celebratin' Easter? These people are jus' crazy! Absolutely loony!'_

Though it was virtually spring, there was still a good dusting of fresh snow on the ground, quite understandable considering this was one of the northernmost villages here. It was still more than he thought there should be.

"Hey there, Kangaroo! What're you doing here, huh?"

_'O' course th' bloody show pony jus' _has_ to show up now!'_ Bunny thought, pausing from his internal (and external) rant with a groan to look skyward. Sure enough, one white-haired, teenage winter spirit known as Jack Frost descended quickly from the clouds with a loud gust of wind to land on a nearby branch.

"Jus' tell me what'cha want, Frostbite, I ain't got all day." Bunny snapped, wishing the annoying spirit would simply leave.

"Ah, ah, ah, I asked first, besides, I'm kinda doing my job. You know, bringing snow and stuff." Jack looked at Bunny curiously, letting his joking smirk fall, raising his eyebrows. "Besides, this place doesn't even celebrate Easter, so what would you even want to be here for?"

Bunny growled to himself, "I don't think it's rightly yer concern, so ya can jus' fly off an' leave me alone! Wheneva you show up ya always pull some _bloody prank_ on me, an' I don't have th' patience for it today!"

"Whoa-ho! Easy there, Kangaroo, don't get your ears in a knot! I was actually about to move on to Russia, but now... I might have a prank or two ready for ya." Jack grinned mischievously at Bunny, crouching down on the branch.

Bunny fiercely glared at Jack, "Now wait right there, ya littl' ankle bita', ya can't jus' go an' - "

He was quickly cut off when a group of about 3 little boys ran _**straight through him**_. Bunny gave a quick intake of breath when he felt them pass through him, each one feeling like a hundred freezing cold, boiling hot jabs coming from within his own body.

Almost as quickly as it came, the pain left, leaving Bunny almost doubling over, gasping for breath. Almost all children he encountered believed in him, and he simply avoided adults, so he had almost forgotten how it felt to be passed through like that, which just made it all the more shocking.

Like he simply _didn't exist at all_.

"- alking to you! What just happened?"

Bunny started to recover his bearings and looked up at Jack, "I'm alrigh' mate, just haven't had tha' happen in a while, bit o' a shock, ya know? I'll be fine."

Jack looked at him curiously, "I understand the 'not having that happen often' part, what with Easter on every continent, but not why it would do... _that_." he said, gesturing widely to Bunny with his staff.

"Wha' do ya mean mate? Don't tell me ya neva' been walked through before!" Bunny questioned him, quite confused. Jack hadn't been believed in for 300 years! Did he simply get really good at dodging people or something?

"Of course I've been walked through before!" Jack snapped at him, visibly irked. "Invisible for 300 years, right over here! I've been walked through hundreds of thousands of times, watch!" Jack then jumped out of the tree, right into the path of a group of 5 kids.

"What're ya doin' ya gumby?! Ya wanna feel like you're bein' torn apart?" Bunny shouted, surprised at Jacks actions. He knew that Jack was reckless, bet he had never known Jack to willingly put himself in danger without an extremely good reason.

He reached out to spare Jack the pain – he may have been a pain in the arse, but he was still part of the team and everything – but suddenly drew back as the kids began to run through Jack. The kids weren't all together as they had been when they passed through Bunny. Now they were strung out, sure to make the pain unbearably drawn out.

But Jack simply stood there, facing the kids as they ran through him,a slightly bored expression on his face. Bunny stood in shock as the kids ran past him, then Jack turned to him, one eyebrow raised.

"See? It doesn't hurt me a bit, so why would it do that to you?" he asked Bunny, his tone revealing that he was just as confused as Bunny was by this.

While Bunny was trying to come up with some sort of answer, with what he was quite sure was a very blank, puzzled look, Jack simply smirked at him and said, "Ah well, doesn't matter, now I just know that I have something over you. Besides the fact that I'm _way_ faster than you."

Bunny was shocked out of his light stupor and simply glared playfully at him and said,"What'dya mean, ya gumby? Ya haven't beaten me in a race!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Oho – you don't wanna race a rabbit mate."

"Then last one to the pole has to clean up after the elves!" Jack shouted, shooting up into the sky, the wind whooshing and whistling all the way.

"FROSTBITE!" Bunny shouted, quickly tapping the ground twice and racing through the new tunnel. Cleaning up after the elves was only the second worst thing to get stuck with doing, the first being existing in the same room as Pitch without fighting with him.

As if any of them would ever agree to that.

* * *

At the end of the day, Bunny was back at the Warren, well into the egg rush for Easter, when he finally began to ponder on the question that had been troubling him all day...

_'Why didn't it affect Jack?'_

* * *

**Tadaaaa~~ I'm gonna go ahead and tell you why. Jack was so used to getting waled through that he got a kind of pain tolerance for it. It's actually quite logical. *whisper in back of the room* _Rithmatic is being logical? The apocalypse is upon us! _*crashing sound* Hahaha, ignore them, they don't know what they're saying.**


End file.
